


来不及

by aesculus00



Category: 1930来的先生 - 白云诗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesculus00/pseuds/aesculus00
Summary: 原作：白云诗《1930来的先生》cp：李念x钟越李念视角补完，小短篇随笔，没头没尾，有剧透免责：人物剧情一切都属于原作者
Relationships: 李念x钟越
Kudos: 23





	来不及

**Author's Note:**

> 看完之后觉得副cp少了点什么，尤其是最后李念又失忆了，于是想从李念的视角出发，脑补一下他的心理活动

李念信命。  
经历了这么多常人无法想象的糟心事，很难不信命。  
亲爸爱上亲妈的妹妹，亲妈在眼前跳楼自杀，一直以来自以为相依为命格外疼爱的弟弟还把自己给上了。说出去都可笑。  
命运给他开了个巨大的玩笑，他无从反抗，干脆配合着一起笑。  
说到底人这辈子，也不过如此而已。  
所以遇到钟越，也是命。

有时候晚上一个人抽着烟，他会回忆起那晚上在小酒吧相遇时的场景。  
嘈杂的酒吧里全是人们高声交谈的声音，偶尔还夹杂着大笑声，并没有任何人关注角落里不起眼的现场表演。

那晚上李念是去约人谈事的，谈好了，对方走了，他打算自己留下来再喝一杯再走。他一开始坐的位置在角落里很偏，但恰好能看到钟越，无意间瞄了几眼，就看到对方直直地看着他。现下他靠在吧台旁边等酒保调酒，仔细地盯着这位歌手看，不知为何，还是感觉他在看自己。  
他就像是那副著名的名画一样，无论从什么角度看，都好像是在看着你。黑亮的眸子里透出一股不谙世事的倔强顽强。  
钟越的表情特别专注，他抱着个吉他自弹自唱，沙哑的嗓音非常有延展性，几首耳熟能详的英文歌稍加改编后变得深情而忧郁，萦绕回荡在小小的酒吧里。一般酒吧驻唱歌手，每首歌之间总会自我推销一下，卖卖自己的CD，至少也会介绍一下下一首歌的歌名。然而钟越却什么都不说，只是一首接一首地唱，偶尔停下来喝口水，把垂下来的长发别在耳后，一股冷艳的气息。他就像是荒山上黑夜里静静绽放的罂粟，致命危险却又致命诱人，但偏偏生长在荒山上，人迹罕至，无人来采。  
李念感到自己的心脏突然揪痛了一下。

一切都那么命中注定、恰到好处。  
当时他并没有想到，自己要和这个人纠缠一辈子。

后来的一切都顺理成章，给他介绍驻唱的机会，尽自己可能的提携他，不知不觉间，对方看着自己的眼神里也充满了无法掩饰的欲望。李念轻车熟路，来者不拒，轻松自如地把人拐上了床。

这样也好，等价交换，将来一拍两散的时候也能不会太难堪。

李念一直用特别疏离的态度对待钟越，不想自己陷太深，也不想对方陷太深。世故圆滑，逢场作戏，居高临下，走肾不走心，从不给钟越留下一丝希望。喜欢的时候可着劲儿地宠，一旦太过亲密又主动拉开距离。他从不仔细去分辨，那种宠溺之中已经包含了自己多少真心。金世安和郑美容都骂过他，让他要么好好对待钟越，要么干脆放手给钟越一条生路，不要吊着人家。他也想过放手，但内心中的纯粹的喜欢和黑暗的独占欲怎么也无法释怀，钟越对自己无条件的服从和付出令他沉沦，有时候他都不知道自己和钟越，究竟是谁宠溺谁，谁中了谁的毒。是自己一步步让钟越陷入无法自拔的泥潭，也许是该给他个交待，也许是该直面自己的内心，正视这段感情了。

然而癌症结果一出来，一切都来不及了。  
命运大概觉得他之前笑得不够彻底，不够洒脱，干脆给他判了刑，让他一了百了。

只可惜时间来不及，让我好好去爱你。


End file.
